fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kraken (Mythology)
The Kraken is a legendary cephalopod-like sea monster of giant size in Scandinavian folklore. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Cthulhu vs. Kraken ( completed ) Possible Opponents * Leviathan (Theology) * SCP Foundation ** SCP-3000 ** SCP-169 ** SCP-1128 * Godzilla (...) History The Kraken is perhaps the largest monster ever imagined by mankind. In Nordic folklore, it was said to haunt the seas from Norway through Iceland and all the way to Greenland. The Kraken had a knack for harassing ships and many pseudoscientific reports (including official naval ones) said it would attack vessels with its strong arms. If this strategy failed, the beast would start swimming in circles around the ship, creating a fierce maelstrom to drag the vessel down. Legends say that the Kraken could devour a ship’s entire crew at once. But despite its fearsome reputation, the monster could also bring benefits: it swam accompanied by huge schools of fish that cascaded down its back when it emerged from the water. Brave fishermen could thus risk going near the beast to secure a bounteous catch. The history of the Kraken goes back to an account written in 1180 by King Sverre of Norway. As with many legends, the Kraken started with something real, based on sightings of a real animal, the giant squid. For the ancient navigators, the sea was treacherous and dangerous, hiding a horde of monsters in its inconceivable depths. Any encounter with an unknown animal could gain a mythological edge from sailors’ stories. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: Presumably centuries old * Length: One-and-a-half miles * Weight: Unknown * One of the largest cryptids known to date * Apparently has characteristics of a squid and a crab * Its legend may have originated from sightings of giant squids that may grow to 13-15 meters in length * In modern German, Krake (plural and declined singular: Kraken) means octopus but can also refer to the legendary Kraken Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Tentacles * Intelligence * Sheer Size * Aging Feats * Its tentacles can hold ships to a standstill and rip them apart * Can throw grown men into the water * Able to hold its own body weight even underwater * Destroys other ocean vessels * Attacked Captain Nemo's Nautilus ship * Fought Perseus in Clash of the Titans * Can catch and eat sailors * Can catch up to ships * Can survive the deepest depths of the ocean without any side effects * With its size can possibly survive most weaponry at the current time ** Mainly cannonballs, gunshots and sword swings * Holds its body-weight no sweat * Survived blows in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Known as the largest sea monsters in the ocean * Possibly one of the largest cryptids ever recorded * In multiple writings, was said to capsize large ships like twigs * As it retreats into the water, was said to create massive whirlpools * Has lived supposedly far longer than any animal * Killed multiple people at sea * Can haul its massive weight across the ocean without any negative effects * Is feared across the ocean and is considered by some to be real,even being marked as an endangered species * Known to be so large that sailors mistook it for an island or multiple island parts * Age does not slow it down in the long run * Is a staple for monster culture ** Including 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and partially inspiring the Cthulhu Mythos * One of the most intelligent beings in the ocean in multiple novels * Fought Kratos in God of War II Weaknesses * Said to still be mortal * Lacks any supernatural or magical powers * Its size can hinder its mobility Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Monsters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Old Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Antagonist